Songs to capture a moment
by Romanaa
Summary: This is basically just a number of one-shots that are based on part of a certain song. Each one-shot will be a different pairing. I love you enjoy! Rated T just to be safe, incase of swearing in later chapters.
1. Klaine

**Klaine – Last Friday Night (Katy Perry)**

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark._

Kurt just looked to Blaine with a smile, as they both lay on the grass in a park near Blaine's house.  
>"What you thinking about?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.<br>"Just a couple of lines from the song 'Last Friday Night'" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt with a smile.  
>"Which lines?" Kurt asked as he turned over onto his side, wrapped his arm around Blaine's stomach.<br>"We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark" Blaine replied as he then, also moved into his side and faced Kurt, wrapping his arm around him.  
>"Any reason why?" Kurt asked him with a slightly confused look on his face.<br>"Well I was thinking, it might be quite fun!" Blaine answered as he then kissed Kurt.  
>Kurt's eyes then widened "Wait, you do know what streaking and skinny dipping are right?"<br>Blaine just laughed "Of course I do"  
>A smile then spread across Kurt's face "Okay very funny, I actually thought you were being serious for a moment then" he laughed.<br>Blaine then just smiled "I am being serious babe" he replied and pulled Kurt on top of him, before pressing his lips against his boyfriends, and slipping his tongue between his lips. The kiss lasted just a few moments before Kurt pulled away, and simply gazed into Blaine's eyes. It was just so easy to get lost in his eyes.  
>"Blaine, you really sure about this? Because I'm not sure it's a…" although Kurt was silenced by Blaine placing a finger to his lips.<br>"Trust me Kurt, it's a good idea" Blaine said to him.

Kurt then moved off from on top of Blaine and smiled.  
>"Are you sure? I mean people will see us. I know it's dark but people are still out" Kurt said with a small frown.<br>Blaine just laughed "That's the whole point" he whispered before he then pulled his top over his head.  
>Kurt just stared at Blaine and shook his head slightly.<br>"Come on, it'll be fun" Blaine then said as he began to lift Kurt's top over his head. Kurt reluctantly lifted his arms so his top could be taken off.  
>After a few minutes clothes were on the floor and the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes.<br>"Where should we put our clothes? I mean someone could steal them if we just leave them lying here" Kurt said with a worried look on his face.  
>Blaine then just smiled "We'll put them in your bag" he replied as he then handed the clothes to Kurt, who smiled and put them in his bag.<br>Blaine then stood up and took Kurt's hand and pulled him up. "Leave the bag there, the lake is right next to us." He said with a grin.  
>"I can't believe I am doing this" Kurt whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.<br>As soon as Kurt had opened his eyes he felt Blaine's hand slipping from his. He looked to his boyfriend who the dived into the lake.  
>"Coming in?" Blaine said to Kurt with a smile.<br>Kurt then just smiled slightly and dived in "Oh my goodness, its cold"  
>Blaine then just laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before kissing him softly.<br>Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away.  
>"I love you Blaine Warbler Anderson" Kurt said with a smile.<br>"I love you too Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Blaine replied as he then kissed Kurt again.


	2. Shuck

**A/N:**** Okay on the last chapter I forgot to say that I don't own anything. All songs belong to their rightful owners. I think that it was because in the first chapter, it had naked Kurt in it and…well I'm just in love with Kurt. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the first one and I hope you enjoy this one!**

_**Shuck – Dirty Little Secret (All American Rejects)**_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,<br>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

Shelby smiled to herself as she watched Beth fall asleep and then walked downstairs to answer the door, as she just heard the doorbell.  
>She was surprised to see the person at the door was Noah Puckerman.<br>"What are you doing here at this time Noah? Beth is asleep in bed" she said to him with her arms folded across her chest.  
>"It wasn't Beth I came to see" Puck replied as he then stepped forwards and took a hold of Shelby's hands. "It was you I wanted to see"<br>Shelby just sighed softly and pulled her hands away from Puck's grasp and moved aside to let him in the house. Not wasting a single second, Puck walked into Shelby's house and as soon as she had closed the door, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
>After a few moments Shelby pulled away and stared at Puck.<p>

"Noah, please don't do this" she said to him.  
>" I'm in love with you" Puck said to her as he looked into her eyes.<br>"Not this again" Shelby whispered to herself before looking at Puck "Look, you may love me but we can't be together. Because one; I'm your teacher and two; I'm much older than you are" she then said to him with a faint smile.  
>"So? That doesn't mean anything because I'll keep you my dirty little secret" Puck then whispered in her ear before kissing her again.<br>After hearing Puck saying those words Shelby couldn't help but kiss him back. 

Only a mere few moments into the kiss, Shelby walked backwards toward the sofa and allowed herself to fall backward onto it, pulling Puck on top of her.  
>Puck just smiled as he then began to place kisses along her jaw line and down her neck before moving back to her lips.<br>He couldn't believe that he was now making out with Shelby Corcoran, his teacher and the mother of one of his ex girlsfreinds.  
>After about 10 minutes Puck pulled away from Shelby as he felt slightly short of breath.<br>"Maybe you should go" Shelby said with a small blush brushing across her cheeks.  
>Puck just got up and smiled in his usual flirty way "Fine, but next time I'm round. I'm planning on having sex with you, unless you don't want to that is" he said before walking over to the door and walking out.<br>Just watching Puck leave made Shelby's heart race. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be falling for Puck. But then again just like he said, maybe he could be her dirty little secret.


	3. Faberry

_**Faberry – I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry)**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Rachel walked into the choir room, to see Quinn sitting there. She seemed to be upset about something. She just smiled slightly and walked over to her.  
>"Quinn?" Rachel said questioningly as she sat next to the blonde girl.<br>"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face.  
>"What does it matter to you Rachel?" Quinn replied as she then felt a few tears rolling down her cheeks.<br>"Because we're friends and…and I worry about you" Rachel replied as she wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders.  
>Quinn just looked at Rachel and smiled, despite the tears rolling down her face.<br>"Its just that Puck's been seeing Beth a lot recently but your mum won't let me see her at all" Quinn said to Rachel "and it really pisses me of you know. She's my daughter, I should be allowed to see her."  
>Rachel just smiled sympathetically at Quinn "Maybe you should just talk to my mum and explain how much its upsetting you. I'm sure she'll understand and let you see Beth"<br>"You think I haven't fucking tried that?" Quinn said, although she didn't seem all that angry, just upset.  
>"Well maybe you should talk to Puck and he can tell her or…." Rachel then started, but Quinn cut her off by laughing slightly.<br>"Puck? No I think he's too busy trying to convince your mum to be with him" she said with a small smile.  
>Rachel just scrunched up her nose slightly at that. That was just odd. She didn't want to think about one of her best friends being with her mother.<br>Neither of them was sure what was happening but as Rachel moved to hug Quinn, their lips met.  
>After a few mere moments Quinn pulled apart "Okay I just kissed a girl" she said with a laugh and turned away from Rachel.<br>"I kissed a girl and…..I liked it" Rachel said with a whisper but Quinn heard and gave her a funny look.

**A/ N;**** Sorry for the crapness of that. I really had no idea what I was doing with it. I love Faberry and I hate the fact that this one-shot is so terrible **


End file.
